Rebellion is a Bang
by Arctic Ice
Summary: Currently Being Rewritten: What would you do if someone you loved was trapped in a gang, with no way out? DeixHina. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue/Sample:_**

Hinata sighed. She'd spent the evening in bed, daydreaming. Again.

Suddenly, a question that had been bothering her came unbidden into her mind.

_What's so great about "bad boys" anyway?_

The more she thought about it, the less sense it made. Yet, there must be some sort of intrigue about them. Sasuke, Forrest Academy's resident "rebel" -Not to mention heartthrob- seemed to obtain the most attention, including from her pinkette roommate and best friend, Sakura, but the local gang, the Akatsuki, attracted tons of girls too.

Hinata sighed again. She was over thinking it, as usual. She rolled over, and tried to get to sleep, with little success. Giving up, she turned to her dorm room window and gazed at the stars. She tried not to think, and just focus on the beauty of the clear night sky.

Still, the thought came again.

_What __**is**__ so great about bad boys?_

She sighed, and went to bed, finally getting to sleep.

-----

Deidara sharpened a switchblade on his dorm room's window sill, an unusual activity.

Deidara preferred explosions to knives.

Still, being in the Akatsuki as he was, he should at least be proficient in something other than explosions. Supposedly.

Even though he was in a gang, Deidara wasn't a bad guy. Not really. He just preferred sharing his art with others rather than be alone.

He stopped sharpening the blade, and instead, looked out the window at the unusually cloud-free sky, and began to think. Deidara didn't often think about romance, but he found that a certain question kept popping up whenever he did.

_Is there someone out there… for me?_

He didn't think he really believed in true love. Then Deidara snorted.

_Since when did I care about that romance crap?_

He rolled his eyes, and went to bed.

-----

Both slept soundly as the stars twinkled in the sky and their fates intertwined.

(Author's Note)

So…. What did you think? Review, please and tell me.

-_Arctic Ice_


	2. It all Started with a Cup of Coffee

Author's Note:

Welcome to Chapter Two! A bucket of thank-you's and a barrel of hugs are due to the five lovely people who reviewed. Extra hugs and Thank-you's are rewarded to Dangerous Emotions and Muria for taking the time to give me advice/constructive criticism. I was worried people would hate Rebellion is a Bang!

Thank you to all who read, reviewed, or even bothered to look at my story!

I'd just like to clear this up: -- means that the narration is passing to another character. -.-.-.- means that time has passed.

Without further ado, I bring you, Chapter Two!

* * *

Deidara watched fireworks explode, feeling the beauty rattle his bones, the heat searing his face.

And then, somewhere far off in the distance, an annoying metronome-like beeping sounded.

He wrinkled his brow and frowned. He hated beeping noises, unless they were the timer of a bomb, increasing the beauty of an explosion. This was simply annoying, and to top it off,was ruining the fireworks. Then, like a dripping canvas, Deidara groggily became conscious and smashed his snooze button.

_Blasted alarm clocks._

He rolled over, grunted, and went back to his explosive dreams.

* * *

Hinata woke to birds chirping happily in the treetops, with the sunlight streaming in, hued rosy yellow and robust orange. The sky seemed to be bursting with joy.

Needless to say, Hinata was in a good mood.

She yawned, stretched, donned her robe, and went to get coffee.

* * *

So, after several more dreams, Deidara decided to get out of bed.

Like always, he was in a hurry, so he smacked his head against the top of the dormitory bed above.

_Blasted bunk beds..._

To top it off, his alarm clock was going off again.

Still rubbing his eyes, Deidara went to get coffee.

* * *

Normally, Hinata, being an heiress as she was, would never dare step out of her room without dressing, but today was an exception. Shuffling out of the Girl's dormitory, she yawned hugely and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Was the sun always so bright in the morning?

Soon reaching the campus Starbucks, she slipped inside and bumped into a rather short, blond, long-haired person –she wasn't't sure whether they were male or female yet- and vaguely remembered seeing her -_or him!_ She added- before, maybe in a class or something. At this point, the person in question turned around, and Hinata got the surprise of her life.

Of course, that might have had to do with the lack of her protective cousin, Neji's, presence.

* * *

Deidara was just getting into line to buy his coffee -regular, because he just can't stand that double-mocha-frappicino crap- when he was bumped by a rather buxom dark-haired girl -It was apparent the she was large-chested, even in her very modest bathrobe- who was obviously shy because she kept her eyes to the floor.

Deidara felt bad about bumping into her, but he felt like apologizing wouldn't be very akatsuki-like behavior, so he opted for the tough-guy option, complete with menacing tones and a sneer.

"Watch where you're going, yeah." However, in the end, his sneer turned out to be more of a grimace.

The dark-haired girl looked up and flushed a lovely rose-red color, stammering, "I'm s-so s-sorry,"

Immediately, Deidara felt bad and blushed himself.

He groaned internally. He was an Akatsuki for kami's sake! He shouldn't feel bad about being rude to this poor dark-haired girl. Of course, that thought made him feel worse. Even though he was an Akatsuki, he was still human.

"I'm sorry about that, yeah. Don't know what came over me…"

She'd started staring at the floor again, and looked up, surprised, when he apologized.

He was startled when he realized that her eyes were a beautiful light lavender color.

From the soft curve of her nose to the round and fullness of her lips, every one of her features was gentle and graceful. She possessed an air of modesty as well, as though she was unaware of her beauty. This time, Deidara was the one who stuttered. Although, to be fair, he'd never seen such a gorgeous girl before.

"I-I'm Deidara, yeah"

"H-Hinata. Hinata H-hyuuga"

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, Deidara searched for a conversation starter.

"So... seen any good movies lately, yeah?"

To her extreme embarrassment, Hinata started laughing.

* * *

Somehow, the two sat down and began to talk. Deidara was intensely curious about Hinata, and wanted to know everything about her, things she liked, things she hated, everything! Hinata learned quite a bit about him, as well.

"So, are you from around here, yeah?"

"Y-yes. My family has been in Konoha for generations," she declared proudly, "W-what about you?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student, from Iwa." he said, "We don't have many university's there, yeah. Most of the graduates go to Suna, because of Sand University's excellent reputation, but I can't stand the desert, so I came to Forrest."

"Really?" Hinata said, "You know, Gaara, the Kazekage's son, goes here."

"I never knew Gaara was the Kazekage's son, yeah!", he exclaimed, slapping the table."I wonder why he never told me..." he mused.

Hinata was astounded, "You know Gaara of the Sand?"

"Of course! He's my roommate... and my best friend." He said with a small smile, "For some reason, the administration groups the foreign exchange students together. Gaara and I've been friends since freshman year."

Hinata blinked twice. Deidara, it seemed, was much more than he appeared.

121212

To be honest, Hinata had never talked so much in her life. Due to being an heiress with bodyguards combined with an overprotective cousin, Hinata hadn't talked to many guys alone before. A two-ton, six-foot-five bodyguard standing by your shoulder tended to scare off most people.

To top it off, she'd managed not to stutter for most of the conversation. Deidara was so lively and enthusiastic that she couldn't't help but smile and give more than two-word answers. Hinata never really was comfortable talking about being an heiress, so when that came up, she started stuttering again.

Flashback:

"_So, what's your family like, yeah?"_

"_Umm, I-I'm an heiress to the H-Hyuuga company empire."_

"_That's awesome Hinata-chan! What's it like, being an heiress?"_

"…_w-well…"_

_He had looked contrite._

"_It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Hinata-chan. Some stuff is just too personal to share with anybody!"_

End Flashback.

That was one more thing she adored about Deidara. He was insanely understanding. It was like he knew exactly when she became uncomfortable or wasn't willing to talk about something, and backed off.

Of course, soon he had brought the conversation back to explosions. Hinata was intrigued by his obsession

Hinata asked, "How did you get interested in explosives, Deidara?"

Deidara grinned hugely, "It all started when I was about seven years old, back in Iwa. It was New Years and my father pulled out a firecracker, lit it, and threw it to the ground, telling me to watch it. Then, with an earth-shattering bang, the firecracker exploded!" He added emphasis with his hands, waving in the air. He winked, "It was love at first sight, yeah. That's when I knew I had found my calling. Art is a Bang!"

Again, Hinata found herself laughing.

* * *

After exchanging various email addresses and phone numbers, the duo departed, promising to contact another as soon as they could.

* * *

Hinata walked back to her dorm room in a daze. She found herself pulling on a shirt and pants from her dresser before she even realized that she had opened the door.

It was at this point that Sakura decided to emerge from the still-steaming bathroom a towel wrapped around her waist, and her hair hanging damply. She took one look at Hinata's dreamy expression and intervened.

"You've met someone." She said critically, but with utter conviction. "Did Naruto finally ask you out?!" she exclaimed brightly.

Hinata blushed deeply, cursing Sakura to the deepest pits of hell. "N-no. Y-you should k-know by now that I-I don't feel that w-way anymore." Oh, how she wished she could sneer and reply, "How about you and Sasuke, Sakura? Gotten over that yet?" Of course, Hinata would never say anything to hurt anyone, least of all her best friend, Sakura, but this was getting to be very annoying.

Everyone who came from Leaf High School knew that Hinata had previously had a gargantuan crush on one loud, blond boy named Naruto. Everyone, that is, except Naruto himself. Still, this information was seared into her classmates's brains, and they gave her all sorts of grief for it. She'd like to get up into everyone who had ever insulted her and tell them exactly what she thought of them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Still, she wanted to tell them that the key wordswere _had previously had._ Past tense. Her classmates's mockery went beyond _annoying_.

Seeing the seething expression on Hinata's face, Sakura backed off. Hinata may have been shy, but her punches hurt.

Still ranting internally, Hinata went outside to enjoy the sunlight, and sat on a bench, thinking.

_Why can't I just say what I want to, without any worries?_

**_You're too shy. Shouldn't you know that by now?_**

_Oh, be quiet._

**_See? You have no problem saying "shut up" or "be quiet" to yourself, but when it comes to others, you don't want to hurt them by saying such callous things, even though people would most likely say that to you. That is, If you ever spoke up._**

_I wish I could speak up, _She admitted.

_I wish I could be like Deidara._

* * *

Hinata's cell number in hand, Deidara strolled back to his dorm, humming one of his latest indie finds.

Turning his key in the lock, Deidara spotted a manila envelope stuck underneath his door.

Deidara rolled his eyes,

_Not bothering with caution any more, are we Hidan?_

Of course, just what he needed… another assignment from Leader-sama, the name which the Akatsuki's mysterious leader insisted everyone call him.

Heaving a sigh, Deidara open the door, and stepped inside.

"Work again, Deidara?" said Gaara quietly. Although, from the preoccupied look in Deidara's eyes,Gaara sensed it was a bit more than that.

(Gaara was under the impression that Deidara worked as a private investigator to earn some extra cash, the standard cover story for most Akatsuki members.)

Deidara nodded. Unfortunately, Gaara's perceptiveness caught him before he managed to slip into the small bathroom they shared.

"You've met someone, haven't you?" Gaara said with a small smile.

Even more embarrassingly, Deidara blushed.

Gaara laughed. "I thought so."

Still blushing furiously, Deidara dashed to the bathroom, trying to escape Gaara's watchful eye.

It was a standard mission, Kidnap some poor politician's kid and squeeze them for ransom. It was only when he read who the target was that he gasped.

_Gaara?_

(A/N):

xD Yes, It's my idea of a joke, making Gaara Deidara's friend/roommate. Don't fret; it's solely for the irony.

I'd just like to mention that Hinata is in her bathrobe for more than half of the chapter. -snicker-

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this, and I hope Chapter Two was all you hoped for and more. Reviews are appreciated greatly!

-Arctic Ice


	3. Everybody's An Ice Maker

Warning, Author's Note ahead:

Thank you again, everyone for reviewing and/or reading!

By the way, here's the definition for an "ice maker"

Ice Maker

1. The opposite of an ice breaker. 2. Something that you or someone else does that make a situation super awkward, usually right after meeting someone. (Definition courtesy of Urban Dictionary)

Also, For some reason, my -awesome!- narration lines aren't saving, but changes in time are still marked by 121212

* * *

It had been one week since Deidara and Hinata had met in Starbucks. As promised they emailed and called each other frequently. Soon enough, they were very good friends. Unfortunately, it was time for midterms and they couldn't meet up because of studying.

Of course, in Sakura's mind, she and Hinata needed a "girl's night in" to celebrate getting through half of the week.

So here Hinata was, sitting on their dorm room couch with junk food spread out all around her with Sakura bent over, painting her toes a deep crimson, which admittedly, she loved.

Soon, Sakura was done with her toes and squealed, "Ooh! Can I do your hair? I promise I won't go crazy like last time…"

Hinata remembered 'the last time' Sakura tried to do her hair; she ended up with a very odd and off-center faux-hawk. She cringed at the memory.

Unfortunately, Hinata's a sucker for guilt trips.

Soon enough she was sitting on Sakura's vanity stool, with the tools of torture set out before her. She shivered with fear; Sakura shivered with anticipation.

"Alright," Sakura said brightly, "Let's begin!"

121212

Surprisingly, when Hinata opened her eyes to gaze at her presumably awful hair-do, she saw something completely unexpected. Her black hair had been pulled back into one of her many unused clips, but had been flipped up at the ends. One of her longer bangs had been let loose and curled until it resembled a silky corkscrew.

Suffice it to say, she looked gorgeous.

Sakura giggled, "I've been practicing with my own hair. Do you like it?"

_Do I like it?_ She wished to say, _Of course I like it! It's beautiful! Sakura, you must be some kind of hair genie!_

Instead, she replied, "Y-yes. I-it's very pretty"

Sakura smiled mischievously, "Now for make-up!"

_No!_Hinata screamed internally.

* * *

Deidara walked along the sidewalk, intending to reach the Girl's Dormitory, His thoughts in turmoil.

_What am I going to say when I just show up on her doorstep? Um…Oh! I know! But I'll need to go back and get…_

Deidara raced back to his dorm room, collected what he needed, and ran to the Girl's dorms.

Soon enough, he was outside Hinata's room, panting slightly.

Catching his breath, Deidara knocked on the door. He heard a muffled grumbling and soft footsteps.

One very irritated pinkette answered his frantic knocks.

"What?" she said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Um… could I see Hinata-chan?" He watched as understanding spread across her face.

She arched her eyebrows. "Oh. I see," she spoke loudly over her shoulder "Hinata! Your boyfriend's here to see you!"

Promptly, Deidara blushed. Unseen by him, Hinata blushed precisely at the same moment

Finally deciding to speak her mind, Hinata said, "Dammit, Sakura, if it's Naruto I'm going to kick-"

At this point she had appeared in the doorway and saw that it was Deidara.

"Oh…" she said, flushing an even deeper red, "Um, Sakura, could you…"

"I'm already gone," Sakura replied, flouncing out of the room, and expectant gleam in her eye, "Just don't get it on near my bed."

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing even more even though it seemed impossible, but Sakura was already gone.

"I just came to give you this, Hinata-chan," Deidara mumbled, still red-faced.

He held out a masterfully crafted clay bird. It had been painted light lavender; a hue that Deidara thought matched her eyes exactly.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly, "it's so pretty; it almost seems like its alive!"

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not a problem, yeah; I make hundreds of these every week in my art class. I thought this one matched your eyes…" He trailed off.

"Still, thank you Deidara-kun!" She smiled brightly.

Finally, he said what he really came to talk about, "Would you mind going to lunch with me and Gaara tomorrow, yeah? You can bring… was it Sakura? If you like, I guess."

"I'd love too! Sakura would be delighted as well I'm sure."

"See you tomorrow then!" He smiled, already walking away.

"See you!" Hinata called after him.

121212

Sakura tiptoed back around the corner that she was lurking behind to her room.

Hinata was sitting on the couch, lightly stroking a lavender clay bird.

"So," Sakura drawled, "How's Deidara?"

Hinata gasped, "You were listening, weren't you?"

Shame-faced, Sakura said, "How did you know?"

To Sakura's surprise, Hinata laughed, "I didn't't think you knew his name."

"Damn," Sakura said, under her breath, "So, he gave you a present, huh? That's hot."

"Sakura! I-it's not like that." Hinata tried her best to not look disappointed. Unfortunately -for her at least- she failed.

"Not yet it isn't, but I saw the way he looked at you," Hinata blushed, but Sakura continued relentlessly, "...And the way you looked at him. It's not love yet, but it will be."

Hinata looked for any signs that she was joking, but she Sakura's face held no joyful twinkles like it did when she was making fun of her. For once, Sakura was completely serious.

They stood –and sat- completely still for a moment, but Sakura broke the silence.

"Oh, by the way, I'd love to go to lunch with him and… was it Gaara? Gaara sounds hot."

They both started laughing.

* * *

When Deidara opened his door, he found Gaara sitting on the window sill with headphones stuck in his ears, eyes closed, head moving along with the beat.

Deidara laughed and tried to close the door quietly. Unfortunately, Deidara can hardly do anything quietly, so Gaara heard his entrance.

Removing his iPod headphones, Deidara heard snippets of what Gaara was listening to.

…_I always feel like, somebody's watching me…_

Gaara looked at Deidara and said, "She said yes, I can tell."

Deidara laughed, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

It was Gaara's turn to laugh, "You're smiling; you hardly ever smile," Gaara added seriously, "It's a nice change."

"I guess so, yeah."

"What was her friend's name again… Sakura? She sounds hot."

121212

It was 10 a.m. and Deidara had just woken up.

He looked at the clock and exclaimed, "Crap, yeah! The meeting's today!"

Hurriedly getting dressed, he threw on the standard akatsuki garb, black shirt with red clouds and black pants, and rushed out the door.

He turned a corner quickly and whipped his head around, searching for his partner.

"You're late," spoke a cold, rather detached voice, "You know how much I hate to be kept waiting."

"Sorry danna. I forgot, yeah."

"That's no excuse. How I could ever be stuck with a brat like you for a partner..." He shook his head disdainfully.

"You're a shrimp yourself, Sasori-_dono_"

"Hmmph. It's possible that your stunted growth is because of your asinine view of art."

"Asinine! Art is fleeting, it fades, and that's why it's beautiful."

"That's interesting."

"What is? That I'm right? Of course I'm right danna, admit it."

"No, not that you fool -you're wrong, actually- but anyway, you've managed to speak three sentences without saying 'yeah'. It seems as though your rather annoying habit is intentional."

"What?!"

"Now the count is up to four."

Needless to say, Deidara was extremely flustered when he and Sasori reached the Akatsuki's secret headquarters... an Omega Ki Fraternity!

Sasori opened the door, and the frat house was silent. Untroubled, he and Deidara began climbing the stairs. When they reached the bathroom, both entered.

"Why does the entrance have to be behind a toilet, yeah?"

121212

A voice radiated from the darkness, "Next order of business... Deidara, you requested more detailed information on your target? Let's see... be careful with this one... we don't want to terminate him. It seems that he has a disorder which causes him to become violent and destroy whatever stands in his way."

Deidara was stunned. He'd never seen anything like that the whole time he'd known Gaara.

"...However, he's an insomniac because whenever he falls asleep, the disease activates. He doesn't remember anything he does when asleep."

Deidara thought this made everything else click. It explained why he'd hear Gaara moving around late at night. He'd just thought he was studying or something.

"Anything else? Alright then, meeting adjourned."

With a slight _whooshing_noise, everyone exited the room, whether by window or the door. Only Tobi -an odd freshman who wore a mask- and Deidara remained.

"Can you handle your mission, Deidara-senpai? Your target sounds strong!"

"Tobi..." Deidara put his hand to his face, sighing, "You've finally become a member of the Akatsuki, yeah... don't you have your own mission?"

He could almost hear Tobi's pout, "I'm just worried about you, senpai."

Deidara thought, _Pathetic. How did this loser end up in the Akatsuki? _He walked out of the room, meaning to leave Tobi behind. Unfortunately, he failed.

"Deidara-senpai!! Don't you think it's amazing that even as an Akatsuki rookie I was given such an important task?! I get my own target! I'm pretty damn good, right?"

At this point, Deidara was fed up with Tobi's ramblings, "Stop getting so full of yourself for getting a standard mission everyone gets, yeah! A true Akatsukimember isn't talkative; they act cool and calm... to keep it simple, being cool and collected is artistic. Listen up yeah, 'cause I'm going to let you know what art is... It's the product of a cool mind giving birth to a fiery moment of-"

"Deidara-san, you're pretty talkative yourself for being part of the Akatsuki..."

After a moment of Tobi enduring his glare of disbelief and fury, Deidara's foot connected with Tobi's jaw.

Soon after, Tobi ran off yelling, "Sasori-san! Deidara kicked me!"

Deidara heard Sasori say, "I'm not surprised. You can be extremely annoying."

Deidara growled and ran his fingers through his hair. suddenly he realized...

"Crap, yeah! I was supposed to have lunch with Hinata-chan!"

He ran off to the food court, praying he hadn't missed her completely.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara sat at a picnic table out on the campus's lawn, waiting.

Hinata was worrying. A lot. "You don't think he's hurt, do you?"

"Huh?" said Sakura, "Oh right, no, he's probably just running late or something." She turned her attention back to Gaara.

A small smile spread across Hinata's face. _Turns out Sakura has a thing for redheads. Who would've guessed?_

It was clear by the way Sakura was flirting that she was _very_into Gaara.

Gaara turned to Hinata, "Don't worry about him too much. He's probably off banging some unsuspecting faculty member."

At this point, Hinata turned bright red.

Gaara laughed, "Kidding, kidding. He rushed out this morning muttering something about a meeting. That was at ten, so he's most likely done."

Gaara was right, and Deidara rounded the corner, panting slightly, and walked to their table. "Sorry I'm late, yeah. Got into an argument with a... teacher."

Hinata stood up, which turned out to be a mistake, because Tobi chose this moment to extract his revenge. With a cleverly placed foot, Deidara tripped and fell face-first... right into Hinata's chest.

* * *

At this point, Deidara's hormones took over. All he could think was, _Boobs! Not just any boobs either... Hinata's boobs!_

So with his hormones cheering with victory, Deidara came to his senses. He quickly yanked his head up, blushing furiously. Hinata's face mimicked his in color and expression.

"I... uh... I've gotta study. Bye!" with this, Deidara ran off.

"Um... I-I've gotta study too. B-Bye!" Hinata ran off as well, leaving Gaara and Sakura alone at the table.

Finally, Gaara sighed, "I guess we better go help our respective friends..."

"I guess..." she paused, "I still can't believe that they both have no idea that they love each other! It's getting ridiculous..."

A figurative light bulb appeared above Gaara's head, "Why don't we help them out a bit?"

Sakura squealed, "Omigod! That's a great idea! See you later, Gaara."

"See you!"

The pair walked off to console their best friends.

(A/N:)

-laughs - yes, I know I'm evil. I'd just like to thank Dangerous Emotions for inspiring that little scene. And, for reviewing on both chapters, you get a plate of cookies and even more hugs.

Random Facts: 1) Gaara's listening to _Somebody's Watching Me _by Presence 2) Deidara is - In RB- a third dan black belt

I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated.

-Arctic Ice

Next Chapter: Both Gaara and Sakura try to get through to their thick-headed friends, but one fails... Next Time: Revolations!


	4. Revelations

(A/N):

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this...-sweatdrop-...but you know, life! I'd like to thank everyone who read and/or review'd! Special plates of cookies go to Dangerous Emotions, who has review'd on every chapter! Thank you!

Fyi, I re-wrote the ending of the last chapter, because I re-read it a day later and realized that it was really bad. So, if you want to have more of an idea of what's going on, go back and read it.

By the way, did anyone notice that Deidara enjoyed falling into Hinata a bit too much?

New breaks: 1-2-1-2-1-2 means that the narraion and the time have changed.

Here's Chapter 4: Revelations

* * *

When Gaara found Deidara, he was sitting in the very lumpy, extremely uncomfortable chair they shared with his face in his hands.

He didn't even notice Gaara come in.

"Well," said Gaara, "that was interesting."

Deidara jumped a bit at Gaara's voice, then sprang up and turned on him, hostility flowing off him in waves.

Deidara growled, "Interesting? That's all you have to say?" he huffed and flopped back down, groaning, "I can't believe I ruined one of the best friendships in my life…"

Gaara sat down on their beds, "I don't think you ruined it necessarily. She'll probably forgive you… eventually, at least. I mean, you only buried your head into her chest, it's not like she's shy or anything."

Deidara looked up and glared at him with murderous intent. A chill ran down Gaara's spine.

The saying _if looks could kill_ ran through his mind.

_Of course, If looks could kill, I'd already be dead._

"Thanks Gaara. That really helps."

Gaara swept his hand over his hair, "Don't get your panties in a knot, dude. It's not that big of a deal, anyways. You just have to apologize. Hinata doesn't strike me as the type who'd hold a grudge... she's probably just really embarrassed; aren't you?"

"I guess, yeah."

A silence washed over the room as Deidara started to calm down.

Of course, that was broken when he piped up and said, "So what about you and Sakura-san, huh? Do you like her, yeah?"

Gaara blushed and stammered, "W-what? We're not talking about me right now!"

Deidara linked his hands behind his neck, closed one eye and said, "Who or what are we talking about then?"

"Your most resent fiasco, to the best of my recollection. What do you think of Hinata-san?"

Deidara closed his other eye and leaned back, "She's pretty, she's smart. She's really shy. She possibly takes up conversations with complete strangers in Starbucks, " he laughed, "Once she stops feeling uncomfortable, she starts talking. She worries a lot more than necessary over little things like time... I like that about her."

"You would," Gaara smirked, "seeing as you're **always** late to everything."

Deidara's eyes widened and a foot made contact with Gaara's stomach. He fell back, groaning.

"Just be glad I didn't aim for your crotch!" laughed Deidara.

Once Gaara recovered he said, "How can I make you understand, but without blurting it out..." he rubbed his chin and suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh, right! Do you remember Ishiko?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes, "Yes... why? What does she have to do with Hinata-chan?"

Gaara put his head in his hands and groaned, "Sometimes, Deidara, you are just so thick-headed! How can you not see what's right in front of your eyes? What's so painfully obvious?"

Deidara blinked, _Why is Gaara being such a spaz? What **does **Ishiko have to do with Hinata-chan?_

Insted he replied, "Gaara, just spit it out. What are you trying to tell me?"

Gaara shook his head, "You know what? Forget it. It'll mean a lot more coming from her." He walked over to the door and paused, "I'm going to go get a soda. I'll be right back."

Gaara swept out of the room leaving a very confused Deidara behind.

* * *

When Sakura found Hinata, she was sitting cross-legged on their couch, with her nose stuck in a book, still blushing.

She sat down beside her, sighing, "You can't read _Sloppy Firsts _forever, Hinata."

Hinata turned to look at her, stammering, "B-but Jessica's just got Fall from Bridget a-and she's telling Marcus t-that-"

Sakura silenced her with a stern look, "Hinata, stop… if it helps, it wasn't his fault. That weird Freshman with the mask tripped him."

Hinata tucked her knees under her chin and stuttered, "I k-know it w-wasn't his fault. I-I just feel so embarrassed and I d-don't know why"

"Well, you do tend to be embarrassed when the guy you're madly in love with and who is madly in love with you falls face-first into your chest."

"M-Madly in love with… W-What?"

Sakura started shaking her head, "Hinata dear, I'd expect this kind of denseness from Ino or Shikamaru, but you? No way!"

"B-But... Deidara and I are just friends..."

Sakura stood up, putting her hands on her hips, "Hinata, when are you going to open your eyes and see what's right in front of you? These are the facts: you stay up later than you ever have before, tapping away at your laptop. Not to mention you've really racked up your phone bill. Those hour-long calls certainly weren't to home," Hinata glared suspiciously at her and Sakura said sheepishly, "you left it out on our desk, but that's beside the point. You're crazy about him! I was talking to Gaara before you showed up and he said it's the same with Deidara. He said that he's never seen Deidara so motivated to do anything the entire time he's known him. Gaara and I agree on this; you two belong together."

Hinata mumbled something along the lines of, "...He just said that so he could get into your pants... I think you fell for it..."

"Eh, what was that? Did you just call me a skank? Oh, no you didn't! It's on!"

At this point, Sakura pounced on Hinata and began tickling her, which soon evolved into a very girlie pillow fight, the kind that fuels many an adolescent boy's fantasies.

1-2-1-2-1-2

Deidara slipped out of his room, cloak sweeping behind him. The sky had turned dark hours ago and Gaara still hadn't gotten back.

He met Sasori underneath an oak tree.

"You're late," said Sasori, who was gazing at the full moon.

"Whatever, yeah," srugged Deidara. The pair began to walk.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Sasori, turning around, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, dono," he growled.

"Same to you brat," said Sasori coolly, shifting forward again.

They slipped into the backyard of the Akatsuki headquarters -namely, the fraternity- and walked over to an area bare of grass. They both slipped out of their cloaks. Well, Sasori slipped out of his... Deidara sort of threw it off.

"Hope you're ready to be beaten, weakling."

"Not a chance, dono. Bring it, yeah!"

With this, they started to spar.

1-2-1-2-1-2

Hinata listened to Sakura's snore and reached for Deidara's clay bird, bringing it to her side.

_So Deidara really does like me..._

**_Of course he does, you idiot! Who wouldn't like you?_**

_I dunno. It's just nice to know that he likes me too._

**_Pssh. You worry too much! That's why Deidara is meant to be with you; he helps you break out of your shell._**

Hinata smiled and drifted off to sleep, clutching the little clay bird even tighter.

_Aishteru Deidara, I love you._

* * *

(A/N):

Gah! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I have to get back into my writing mojo now that spring break is over...

Anyway, enough of my excuses, I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated,

-_Arctic Ice_

_Next Chapter:  
_Who exactly is this Ishiko person? What does she have to do with Deidara? Plans for Gaara's abduction grow closer and Deidara grows more and more tense.


	5. The thing about Confrontations

A/N:

Hello again! Thank you for your support and reviews. It warms my heart to know that you all adore my story just as much as I do. Yet again, Dangerous Emotions get a plate of cookies. Don't get a stomachache, dear.

Here's Chapter Five: The Thing About Confrontations... Enjoy!:

* * *

Hinata walked through Campus on her way to her Literature class.

It was one of those very early spring days; the ones where it's much too nice to stay cramped up inside, but almost too humid and muggy for the maintenance crew to mow the lawns, which were becoming shaggy. The tree were just begining to bud and the grass were glowing a vivid green.

She sighed and wondered, _Why do I even bother taking the fast route? I'm always early, anyways..._

Her thoughts were dispelled when she noticed a dark-haired man standing a few feet away, gazing intently at a notice board. His long, silky, ebony hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, swaying in the wind. He glanced back, and she knew who the handsome stranger was in an instant. With those lavender eyes, who could it be but her cousin Neji, smirking a few feet away?

He walked towards her and said, "Hinata-san, just the person I was looking for. How are you on this fine day?" his smirk grew more pronounced and he took a step forward, startling her.

Without thinking, she blurted, "Oniisan, w-what are you d-doing at Forrest?"

His smirk faded a little and he answered, "I thought that my favorite cousin would be a little more welcoming when I transfered here, but i guess not," he said shrugging.

"I-I beg you to forgive me Neji-niisan, I-I w-was only s-surprised a bit w-when I s-saw you.." she said, bowing her head.

Neji grimaced and shook his ebony mane, "Hinata-san, if you would, please don't bow to me. You know how much that bothers me. I've told you time and time again, you're the heiress, not me. You know I was only giving you a hard time..."

Hinata blushed heavily. Neji giving her a hard time? It would be more natural for the songbirds to sing Christmas carols! Nevetheless, she stammered, "O-Oh..."

He straightened up a bit, shook his head and said, "Irriguardless, Hiashi-sama sends his reguards, As for why I transfered... I recently found out that I don't cope well in deserts."

"O-Oh," she said again, looking down at her feet and pushing her index fingers together, "W-Well, it's n-nice to s-see you Neji-niisan… I-I've got to get t-to class..."

Unfortunately before she could bolt away, a very blond and very solid object pushed in between her and Neji - who much to Hinata's discomfort, was getting quite close - and cheerfully said, "Hello Hinata-chan! How're you today?"

Hinata started blushing and stammered, "F-Fine, gomen, Deidara-kun... how are you?"

At first, Neji had looked affronted and confused, now figurative steam was billowing from his ears as his anger rose from being interrupted.

Deidara grinned, endearingly oblivious to the furious stranger behind him as he prattled on, "I'm great Hinata-chan! Do you want to walk to class with me?"

"Um," Hinata blushed.

Apparently, Neji had had enough, as he grabbed Deidara on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, but you just interrupted a conversation between my cousin and I. I'd appreciate it if you'd move now," Neji's face had darkened and his lavender eyes glowed a menacing pure white.

Deidara was stunned. He'd never been spoken to like this before. Of course, no one had ever dared to talk to him like this. He replied, grimacing and shoving his hands into his pockets, "Who're you?"

Neji gnashed his teeth, "Have you no brains? I am Neji Hyuuga, Hinata-san's cousin. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd-"

Deidara whipped his head around to face Hinata, "This guy's your cousin?" he asked, jabbing his thumb back, astounded that two people so insanely unalike could be related. Hinata kept staring at the ground, pushing her index fingers together anxiously. He growled, "Well, what I'd appreciate is you getting your hand off of me."

"Gladly," Neji snarled, dropping Deidra's shoulder as if it were the plague.

"If you'd excuse us, Hinata and I have to get to class." Deidara ground out, looking like he wanted nothing else but to punch Neji in the face.

"Of course. Good-bye then, Hinata-san," Neji swept away, leaving Hinata flustered and with a very angry Deidara.

Thoroughly mystified, Hinata gazed up at Deidara, wondering what in the world could have brought on such a reaction in him.

As though trying to cut through the tension Neji had left in his wake, Deidara said, "So Hinata-chan, do you think Asuma-sensei will notice that we're late?"

Hinata mumbled, "I hope not..."

Soon they reached the classroom's door. Deidara, who still looked a bit angry, held the door open for her. Hinata of course, blushed down to her toes at his unconscious gesture.

She soon noticed our favorite pinkette was waving furiously at her, flagging her down.

As soon as Hinata - and Deidara alongside her - plunked down in a seat, Sakura pounced.

"Where were you?" she demanded, "Class started ten minutes ago!"

Hinata whispered back, "W-We just g-got caught up... d-do you r-remember my cousin, Neji?"

Deidar's eye's flashed with what could only be described as fury. Unabashed, Sakura gave her a dismissive wave, "Of course, what about him?"

Hinata pushed her index fingers together and stared at the table, "Well... h-he's decided t-to transfer here..."

Sakura's eyebrows raised, "Really? Did he say why?"

"Um... h-he just said h-he didn't c-cope well in t-the desert..." Deidara now looked murderous.

Sakura scoffed, "What bull crap! I wonder why he really came..."

Fortunately Asuma turned around from what he was writing on the board, "Ladies! Care to share your conversation with the class? No? Then be quiet! Oh, never mind, I need your attention anyway... Class, we're going to be starting our new project. You'll be working on these with a partner of your choosing. You have to write at least 300 words describing your favorite character from "The Taming of the Shrew", which you all should have read by now, as we've been discussing for quite a while now. Class dismissed!"

Deidara instantly turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata-chan! Wanna be my partner?"

Hinata blushed,"S-sure, Deidara. I'd b-be happy to be your partner.

"All right, yeah!" he cheered, "How about you come over tomorrow night and we can work on it?"

"That sounds g-great!" Hinata said.

"See you!" with that, he bounded out of the room, leaving a blushing Hinata behind.

* * *

Deidara reached the door to his dorm before he caught up with him. He was turning his key just as he felt the air swirl around him. he jumped back, looking wildly around the room. In one dark, deserted corner, he spotted Sasori, casually leaning against the wall. Deidara growled, did Sasori always have to make his entrances so dramatic?

Wasting no time, the redhead said, "We should do this tonight... Now."

Deidara ground his teeth, trying to come up with an answer, "W-"

"No excuses, brat," interrupted Sasori, "You know that this has to be done. Waiting won't make it any less painful. Why put it off any longer?"

Deidara beat himself mentally, Sasori was right; he'd have to do this eventually, why put it off?

He ground out, "Fine."

Sasori replied, "I'll be back later tonight. You'll need to knock him out. Don't try anything, brat."

With that, Sasori swept away. Deidara dejectedly opened his door, gazing forlornly at Gaara, who lay sprawled out on the top bunk, books surrounding him. Gaara didn't seem to notice Deidara come in, so immersed he was in scribbling on his essay. Tramping over to their bathroom, Deidara discreetly opened the medicine cabinet and shook the bottle until a few sleeping pills - Kami knows how they got there - rolled out. Deidara had walked dejectedly over to the mini-fridge when Gaara finally spoke up.

"Took you an awfully long time to turn your key. Saying good-night to someone?" Gaara smirked, "...With your tongue?"

Deidara's face turned a deep red, "If you don't shut up, I'll say good-night to you with my fist. And I'll have you know that I sneezed" he sniffed.

Gaara's smirk grew wider, his eyes still lingered on his paper, "For two minutes?"

Deidara leaned on the fridge, "Do you want something to drink, Gaara?"

Gaara's head whipped up, startled. Deidara usually continued coming up with lame excuses until he gave up. Nonplussed he said, "Um... sure, I guess. Just iced tea, if you don't mind."

Inconspicuously, Deidara crumbled the sleeping pill into Gaara's iced tea, swishing it a bit so he wouldn't notice. He passed the drugged drink to him, his stomach sinking lower and lower until it seemed as though it lay at his feet. Guilt and sorrow washed through him as he saw his best friend drinking.

Gaara eyed him over his drink, "Are you okay? You look like you're having cramps or something."

Deidara stared at the floor and said nothing, guilt written all over his face. When he finally raised his head, Gaara had gulped nearly all of the drink. He looked upon Gaara with dread. Suddenly, Gaara slumped over in the bed, his ice spilling all over. Suddenly, someone knocked. Slowly, Deidara got up and made his way to the door, peeking though the crack before throwing it wide open.

"Hmm. I see that you've drugged it," Sasori said tonelessly.

Deidara said nothing.

Suddenly, Gaara started to stir, his pupils turning a glistening red. As suddenly as he had awakened, Gaara pounced on Sasori, who sidled out of the way not a moment too soon.

Sasori glanced at Deidara and said in the same cold monotone, "Can't you control it? I thought this was your friend."

He kicked Gaara, still gazing at Deidara and grazing his head. Gaara yelped and jumped back, tumbling onto the floor. Deidara rushed forward. He tackled Gaara, ramming him to the ground. With a lazy flick of the arm, Sasori threw a dart into Gaara's side, causing him to stop struggling and shiver convulsively on the floor.

"What did you do?" gaped Deidara, horrified.

"It'll be fine. It's a mild anesthetic. Should knock it out for about 8 hours. Now, quit moping and help me heave it out of here."

Deidara nodded and lifted Gaara onto his back, draping him over his shoulders.

Climbing onto the quiet, windy rooftop, Sasori and Deidara bounded away in the darkness, an unconscious Gaara's fate in their hands.

* * *

A/N:

Oh noes! Gaara's been captured! D:

:( Don't be too hard on Deidara; he didn't really ever had a choice.

Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Still, I'm gratified by your kind and helpful reviews. Thanks, guys!

- _Arctic Ice_

_Next Chapter: _Gaara's been captured, Nu! While the Akatsuki wait for the Ransom, Gaara's life hangs in the balance. Can Deidara save him in time? Hinata notices Deidara's strange absences and begins to suspect that something serious is going on. Til next time!


	6. Author's Note

_**(A/N:) **_

I'm sorry for the extremely long wait; approximately two years, if I'm not mistaken. I dropped off the planet for about a year before finally posting my latest story, Bedroom Eyes.

Not to be a self-pimper or anything, but if you like the pairing SasuSaku, you should go read it. I hope it's good.

Anyway, after long thought, I've decided that I'm not going to take Rebellion is a Bang off . However, I _am_ going to rewrite it completely. So, slowly but surely, the chapters contents will be replaced with the rewritten material. Rebellion is a Bang will have pretty much the same plot line and sequence of events; it'll just be better written.

Keep in mind that my writing style has changed completely over the course of my absence.

Also, along with the rewrite, I will be posting an all new chapter. I kind of left it off with a depressing cliffhanger. Don't worry; everything will turn out alright. Mostly. :D

Thanks for listening,

_Arctic Ice_


End file.
